


I'm not paying

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Eren is too tired for life, but never too tired to flirt with the cute stranger at the coffee shop.





	I'm not paying

“It is,” Eren says through a yawn, “entirely too early for life right now.” He glares at the 6:45am blinking back at him on his phone.

He wonders if the barista would throw him out of this Starbucks if he just yelled out his order from way back here. Probably. They did at McDonald's the one time he did it drunk. Eren maintains that they were being unreasonable.

“I wanna go back to bed,” Eren whines.

“Agreed,” Jean grunts.

Eren blinks blearily, mindlessly scrolling on his phone. He slips his fingers through Jean’s and squeezes gently.

“Um.” Eren's hand jostles. “Can I help you?”

Eren looks down at his hand, fingers laced with ones that decidedly do  _ not _ belong to Jean. Eren's eyes flick up and he's met with a tired gaze, gray eyes studying him, bemused. He's… adorable. Stunning, actually, now that Eren takes a better look, but- “Uh, you're not Jean.”

“No shit,” the man snorts, but his lips curve a little all the same. “I'm Levi.”

“Levi. Right. Hi.” Eren peeks over his head, squinting. “Where's my Jean?”

“Back here, Eren,” Jean sighs. “You're holding the wrong hand.” Levi turns, observing Jean with the same guarded interest. Something Eren misses, but Jean picks up on.

Eren stifles another yawn. “Are you  _ sure _ I'm holding the wrong hand? I'm barely sure I'm a person right now.”

“We’re sure,” Levi and Jean say.

“Positive?” Eren asks, grinning at Levi. He can't help but be flattered that Levi is still holding his hand, even if he does look ready to kill a man. Then again, so does every other coffeeless soul here. Eren thinks it's fair to chalk it up to a lack of caffeine.

“It is,” Jean says in a voice that borders on a mock of Eren's, “entirely too early for you to be this embarrassing.”

“I mean, I feel kinda committed to finishing this Starbucks experience with you now,” Eren says, batting his lashes at Levi and pointedly ignoring Jean's dig.

Levi shrugs. “Fine, but I'm not paying.”

Eren pulls a face. “Never mind, I'm going back to my boyfriend,” he says, dropping Levi's hand and scampering back a few steps to grab hold of Jean's.

Jean scoffs, shoving his shoulder against Eren’s. “I'm not paying either!”

Eren huffs. “And after you so rudely woke me up this morning.”

Jean opens his mouth to argue, but a short man with buzzed hair peaks around Levi. “If you come hold my hand, dude, I'll buy you any coffee you want.” Eren's eyes light up. “I'll even buy you a breakfast sandwich.”

Eren releases Jean's hand, nearly shoving him aside as he cuts in front of Levi.

Eren sticks his tongue out at Jean and Levi. “Charming,” Levi deadpans.

Eren says, “At least  _ someone-” _

“Connie,” the man informs him.

“At least Connie cares about me,” Eren says triumphantly, happily swinging Connie’s hand.

Levi rolls his eyes, the expression in them too soft to reflect the action.

“Well,” Jean says. Levi turns, barely catching the way Jean's eyes drag along his frame. “Do  _ you _ want to have coffee with me?”

Levi gives him a small smile. “I'm still not paying,” he insists.

Jean shrugs. “As long as you hold my hand,” he says, cheeks flushing pink, “I'll pay.”

“Hey!” Eren gasps as Levi links his fingers with Jean's.

Levi looks Eren dead in the eye. “Deal.”

“I was already holding your hand, why won't you buy me coffee?” Eren demands.

“Because if it wasn't for your snoring, I wouldn't have to be here at all,” Jean says bitterly. “Besides.” He smirks, tone flicking like a switch to ring smug. “Levi's cuter than you are, and I bet he doesn't snore.”

Eren grumbles some half hearted insult, then asks, “How can you know that?”

They both turn to Levi. He regards them both with amusement. “You two will just have to find out.”

Jean turns another brilliant shade of pink. Eren's brows shoot up under his fringe.

The barista asks Connie what he'd like, and Eren turns to him, salacious smirk still in place, to tell him what his order is.

“Hey,” Connie says. “Don't look at me like that. Just because I'm buying you coffee and holding your hand, doesn't mean I want in your pants too.”

“That's how I got him,” Jean whispers to Levi.

Eren squawks and kicks at Jean.

“Good to know,” Levi says, tightening his hold around Jean's fingers for a moment. He just needs to find out if the same works on Jean.

Maybe next time.


End file.
